


Ghost

by decadentbynature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forced Anal, Forced Orgasm, Graphic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con Anal, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, more tags to come, revenge rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Ari discovers one day that people can no longer see, hear or touch him. They can, however, feel him. With this newly found out, he decides to enact some humiliating, violating punishment on all those who have wronged him.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature -   
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

So, it looks like people really couldn’t see him. 

Standing on top of Miss King’s desk, stomping one foot repeatedly down hard onto the wooden surface, creating massive banging noises that even the deaf would be able to hear, watching as she continued to teach, not flinching at all or taking any notice of him, watching as none of the bored looking students even glanced his way, completely unaware of him, Ari came to the realization that he was well and truly invisible, which was a little worrying. Stopping his stomping, he plopped down on the edge, sat his hands in his lap and wondered if he was dead. He didn’t remember dying but then again, wasn’t failing to register they were dead something that ghosts did? 

Plus, he didn’t feel dead. He didn’t feel like a ghost. Touching him, slapping his thighs, chest and stomach came back with a pretty sturdy, body is there feeling. Frowning, he glanced over the class, taking in their ‘let me out of here already’ faces, then looked back to Miss King. Didn’t ghosts make noises even they interacted with everyday objects? So why couldn’t she hear him banging away on her desk? Reaching forward, he poked her side lightly. To his surprise, she jumped nearly a foot in the air, letting out a sharp shriek, hands flying to the side he had just poked, words cut short as she looked over to where he was, eyes darting about in a way that indicated she still couldn’t see him. 

Could feel his touch, though. That much was obvious. 

“You okay, Miss King?” One of the students asked, looking genuinely concerned. 

“Yes.” She paused, still looking around then flashed a reassuring smile, “Goose walked over my grave.”

“What?” Asked another student. 

“Nothing, just a saying. Now, where was I? Oh, yes!” Giving herself a slight shake, casting one more glance towards him but still not seeing him, she launched back into her lesson. 

Okay, so people couldn’t see him or hear him but they could feel him if he touched them? Weird, very weird. Just what kind of ghost was he? If he was actually a ghost, that was. Regardless, he was invisible, unseen by anyone around him. Now wasn’t the time to be doing needless wondering, he probably wouldn’t find any answers anyway. Now was the time for some fun! He wouldn’t bully Miss King anymore. She was a sweet lady who treated her students well, and really, he was scared that if he poked her again, she might have a heart attack. Jumping up from the desk, he walked, unseen, down the aisles, gaze flickering over the students. A few he knew, a lot he didn’t. It might have been fun to go around, poking people, causing up a stir but he didn’t want this to devolve into a ‘there’s a ghost in the classroom’ and mass hysteria spreading. 

That didn’t sound fun at all. 

Stopping at the back of the room, a big smile spread across his face when he realized who was sitting there. Well, well, what a fucking target. Jonesy Jones, and yes, that was his actual name. Biggest fucking bully in the entire goddamn school. Didn’t have a lick of kindness and compassion in him. The list of his offensives could fill up an entire filing cabinet. Ari had been the victim of his vicious cruelness more times than he could count. But look now. Look at them now. He was waving his hand in front of the ugly brute’s face, and there wasn’t a single mote of recognition. 

This is where the fun was going to be found. He leaned back, thought for a moment, ran through a list of all the things he could do to this fucker before deciding on something really good. Something humiliating. Something that would knock this fucker down several pegs. Slipping behind him, grateful that he sat at the back because it would have been awkward to do all this if there was someone behind him, Ari bent over and, to get things started, lightly tapped Jonesy’s neck. Reaction was underwhelming. All he did was fidget slightly. Well, alright, that just meant he needed to step it up. Leaning closer, he blew out a hard breath of air directly onto the Fucker’s ear. 

Now, that got a reaction. Jumping out of his seat, clapping one big hand over his ear, he cried out, “What the fuck?!”

“Is there a problem, Mr. Jones?” Miss King asked, not looking to fond of being interrupted or the language. 

The whole class turned around to look at Jonesy. Flushing a bit, which Ari absolutely love, that was a good shade for him, Jonesy rolled his shoulders, frowned and shook his head, flopping back in his seat. Good, good, off to a good start. Ari gave it a minute, waiting patiently, listening to Miss King teach, then tugged hard on the other ear. Once again, Jonesy ripped up out of his seat, the other way this time, stumbling out into the aisle, falling into the student next to him, who also jumped backwards, looking alarmed. 

“Mr. Jones, what are you doing?” Miss King looked baffled now, striding towards them. 

“Nothing!” Jonesy wrenched up to his feet, straightened his jacket and sat back down in his seat, “Nothing. Just-”

“Do you need to go see the nurse?” Miss King asked, stopping a few feet away.

“No.” Jonesy answered shortly, eyes dark, face red. 

Sensing that there was no need to push this any further, Miss King turned away, went back to the front of the classroom to begin teaching again. Snickering, Ari watched as Jonesy began to openly glance around, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Right now, his monkey brain must be figuring that someone was messing him, that there was someone doing something to make him look like an idiot, and he was gonna get them, gonna fuck them up. Too bad for him, the someone messing with him was invisible or a ghost. And that person was having a shit ton of fun. 

Now, time to test things. He blew again on the ear he tugged. Jonesy’s body got all tense, his jaw clenching but he stayed still, didn’t let out a single noise. Eyes began to dart about. Hands on top of the desk curled into tight fists. Ooh, had to be bothering him right now. Had to be driving him crazy, having to sit here, being played with. Well, it was only going to get worse from here on out. Ari was intent on really fucking up this goddamn fucker but first, he needed to get him out of the classroom. 

He was pretty sure that Jonesy wouldn’t react to simple touches and puffs anymore so, to kick things into high gear, Ari reached around, down to the fucker’s crotch, cupped his dick in the palm of his hand and squeezed hard. The shriek that came out of Jonesy was utterly delightful. Falling out of his chair, he scrambled away, crab walking across the floor until he reached the back of the classroom. Before Miss King could ask, once again what was done, the fucker was on his feet, and racing out of the classroom. 

Fucking score. While Miss King called after him, Ari happily followed. Barreling down the hallway, looking thoroughly spooked, the fucker headed straight for the men’s bathroom. Even fucking better. Perfect spot for the next part of his plan to go into action. He had gotten Jonesy up and out, now it was time for the real fun to start. Strolling into the bathroom behind him, Ari watched as Jonesy went over to the sinks, wrenched open his pants and looked inside. 

“What the fuck?” He whispered, “What the fuck?”

He gave it a moment, then walked over, pushed his hand into the fucker’s open pants and wrapped his fingers around the soft, spongy dick. Small, much smaller than he had been expecting. Jonesy shrieked, swung around and began flailing wildly. Okay, he might actually be a ghost because each of those blows would have hit him if he was visible but it was like they just went straight through him. He didn’t even feel it either. No sensation as those arms sailed through him. Well, good to know that he couldn’t be affected by the struggling. Made all what was going next even easier. 

Releasing the fucker’s spongy, small dick, he stepped to the side as Jonesy advanced forward, thrusting his chest out, thumping that chest like a gorilla and snarling while he shouted, “You wanna go? Come on, show yourself!”

Ari placed two hands in the center of his back and shoved. Down to the floor he tumbled, landing on his stomach with a loud ‘oomph!’. Without giving him time to register what was going on, Ari dropped down onto top of him, sitting on his legs in an attempt to keep it still. Not as easy as he would have hoped but good enough to give him a chance to grab the back of the fucker’s jeans, yank them down, thus revealing his hairy ass. Grabbing both cheeks, a delighted grin on his face, he began to roughly fondle them, squeezing, spreading, caressing them to his heart’s content. Kind of mushy, a bit fatty but really, it was all about how the fucker began to completely freak out. 

Writhing hard, the pace of his breath picking up to hyperventilating pace, the fucker tried to roll over, obviously trying to throw him off but, turns out, he was just in the right position to keep him down. Behind him, legs kicked and flung about. Hands grasped fruitlessly at nothing, fingers opening and clenching closed as he tried to find the something that was assaulting him. 

“Get off me!” Jonesy cried out, sounding like a little kid trying to act tough, “Stop! Get off!”

Yeah, not going to happen. This was good, this was all too fucking good. And he was getting supremely turned on. Looks like he could still do that as a ghost. Insides his pants, his dick was swelling up, pulsing in a rhythm: let me out, let me out, lets have fun! Heat was spreading along the surface of his skin, bringing with it a divine tingling. Shivering, sweat gathering on his forehead, his heart rate picking up, Ari released the Fucker’s asscheeks, paused for several moments to make him think that this was all over, then grabbed one again, digging his fingernails into the fatty flesh, chuckling when Jonesy let out a startled gasp. 

Spreading him open, revealing the hole he was interested in, Ari coated his fingers with a copious amount of saliva, making sure each were thoroughly covered in dripping wetness. He really wasn’t too intent on getting the fucker adequately prepped. Just wanted to get enough done that he could actually get in. Setting his pointer finger against the puckered ridges, which caused the Fucker to shriek and started struggle again, desperate whimpers and sobs pouring out of him, each one driving the heat swirling around at the base of his stomach to a higher and higher intensity, Ari briefly considered some teasing then decided, nah. 

The Fucker let out a choked scream when he shoved his pointer finger in all the way to the third knuckle. His penis twitched hard, sending a bolt of pleasure racing up his spine. Sweat was pouring down his back. Each inch of his skin felt extra sensitive. Swallowing hard, feeling a bit dizzy with giddiness, he began to thrust the one finger in and out of the fucker’s hole. Inside was tight and hot. The muscles clamped down hard, trying to keep him out but he powered through. Jonesy coughed, wailed, and struggled, throwing himself around, hands flying about, trying to grasp hold of nothing but coming up empty. 

He didn’t really wait for the Fucker to get accustomed to the intrusion. Within a couple thrusts of his finger, he added in the second one, stretching open his hole even more. This time, Jonesy let out a gagging groan, entire body shuddering pathetically. To Ari’s delight, he began to sob. Forcing his hole open, invading him with his fingers, rubbing against the hot, spasming walls, Ari coaxed out more sobs, more gasps, loving each one and wanting even more. 

“Stop. Stop.” Jonesy begged, “I’ll do anything. Stop.”

Oh yes, he liked the begging. He loved the begging. There needed to be so much more begging. Problem was, he wasn’t sure how much longer it’d be before someone showed up. If another student came along, found Jonesy face down on the floor, pants pulled down, desperately sobbing, he was pretty sure a teacher would be gotten. So, as much as he hated to not explore this new founded delight to its full extent, he was going to need to get things going faster. Much faster. Two fingers was good enough, right?

Two would have to be. Pulling his fingers out, the fucker’s hole emitting a lewd sucking noise as the invading digits removed themselves, Ari gave Jonesy a little reprieve, delighting in his sobs, as he got his own pants open. Whipping out his rock hard dick, breathing hard, excitement thundering through his veins, he shuffled forward, which sacrificed some of his leverage but gave him better access. Pressing the head of his dick against Jonesy’s hole, the thought of a student interrupting them pulsing at the back of his mind, making him aware of the time constraint, Ari didn’t bother with any gestures of gentleness. And really, why should he? Grinning widely, sweat dripping off his jaw, he shoved inside, spreading the Fucker open with cruel force, impaling him on his, thankfully, bigger cock. 

When Jonesy got to screaming again, he reached up to clamp a hand over his mouth. Worked really effective on muffling everything to a point that no one outside would be able to hear it, but he still could clearly. Gasping, mouth hanging open as his cock sunk deeper and deeper into the tight, divine heat, he pushed, forcing through the walls trying to force him back out, until his pubic bone was resting against Jonesy’s ass. God, this was anal?! He got why people went crazy over this. It felt amazing! His dick was being squeezed so hard that it almost hurt but it was also so good. It was so fucking good. The suction, the heat, the slight burn as he thrust into an underprepared hole, it was making him lose his goddamn mind. Good, good, good, oh god, it felt so good. 

And, if he wasn’t careful, he was going to cum right away. Well, that wouldn’t be too bad of a thing since, now that he had gotten a taste of this heat, this tightness, he was keen on sampling it over and over again. Settling his free hand on the fucker’s back, he threw his head back, mouth hanging open, loud pants falling free from his parted lips, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, his nerves singing with pleasure, he began to thrust. From Jonesy came a cacophony of muffled shrieks, moans, sobs and screamings. A couple of times, he was pretty sure that he started begging before falling back into the usual coughing sobs. 

Rocking back and forth, pushing in, forcing open the tight, moist walls, then pulling out, those same walls sucking on him as he went as though they were trying to milk him, Ari kept the pace slow at first, wanting to feel every inch being sunk inside but as he got closer to coming, he started to pick it up. Panting, sliding his hand down to Jonesy’s waist, he gripped it in a punishing hold, and began to jack-knife into him. Pounding, in and out, in and out, pulling out halfway, then shoving all the way back in, scraping against the pulsing insides, knowing that it had to hurt, that it had to be so fucking awful for the Fucker, and wanting to make it feel worse, to make it feel like he was being split in half, like his stomach was being fucked. 

With one more particularly hard thrust, Ari came to a jerky stop, body shuddering, a strangled moan tumbling out of his mouth as blinding hot pleasure, so intense it wiped away all rational thoughts and was simply represented by one big word: GOOD, roared through him, taking over every inch of his body, filling him up with heat and pressure. Inside, his cock swelled up even bigger, then Jonesy’s insides were being filled with his seed. Over his delirious pleasure, he could hear the fucker wailing, the body underneath him shuddering violently. Coming down from that incredible orgasm, Ari let out a shaky breath, gave his head a shake to throw off the last bits of dizziness then let out a contented sigh. 

Sliding out of Jonesy’s twitching hole, he was a little startled to find he was still rock hard. Well, looks like little Ari had energy left. So, did he want to risk it? A second time? A student could come along at any moment, or worse, a teacher. He wasn’t too sure what the result of that would be since it would just be Jonesy on the floor, jizz coming out of his ass, sobbing and whimpering, but probably not explaining what had happened. Yeah, yeah, he could risk that. If he got interrupted, maybe he would just find someone else to satisfy him. But perhaps, it was time for a different position. 

Standing up, he grabbed Jonesy’s legs, flipped him over onto his back, which made him squeal a little like a pig, ripped his pants down and off over his sneakers, grabbed those flabby legs once more as the fucker sobbed, shook his head wildly, sending hair flying, and begged, “No! Not again! Please! No more!”

Unfortunate for him, that begging just made him harder. Pushing his legs up towards his chest, he spread them open, leveled the head of his now throbbing, dripping dick at the fucker’s abused, red, swollen hole, he wasted no time thrusting back inside that tightness. Getting in was a lot easier now with the added lubrication of his jizz, but there heat, the clamping down on his dick was the same. Looked like this hole wasn’t getting loose just yet. Clenching his teeth, tears streaming down his ugly mug, hiccuping out choking sobs, his body being jolted back and forth from the force of Ari’s thrusts, Jonesy continued to beg, hysteria causing his voice to raise to a high pitch and break under the stress. Oh god, he loved it. He loved it so much. He loved his hole, he loved him begging, he loved watching this cruel motherfucker being reduced by a babbling, terrified, humiliated, violated mess. 

But, there was still one more thing he could do. With his legs pushed apart, Ari was given full access to his dick, which was, unfortunately, still soft. Not for much longer though. Wrapping his hand around it, laughing breathlessly when the fucker tried to wrench away, tried to dislodge him but came out with empty hair, and began to stroke, began to pump in time with his thrusts. Soon, with the attention, the tiny, pathetic dick was fully erect and dripping with precum. What was even better was that the Fucker’s hole, somehow, managed to tighten up further as he was forced to become aroused. 

Gasping hard, snot coating his upper lip, Jonesy howled, “No! No! I don’t want to cum! AAH! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!”

Arching his back, his hole squeezing down so hard on his cock that he felt like it was going to rip it off, Jonesy let out a keening, nasally cry, and came. White strings of jizz splattered against his shirt, one spurt reached up to his face, landing on his mouth area. Now that was a sight too fucking glorious to not come to. Slamming into the fucker’s abused, tight, spasming hole, he added another load to the one already inside, clenching his teeth, pushing out a hard groan as pleasure zipped through him. 

Coming to a stop, gasping hard, he pulled out again, found himself still hard, shrugged, figured that one more time couldn’t hurt, rolled Jonesy over onto his side, thrust in again, this time being a little more loose and sloppy. To the chorus of the fucker sobbing on repeat ‘not again, no more’, he raped him again, coaxed him to another orgasm, came himself a few moments later, pulled out and laughed when he realized he was still hard. Rolling him over, yanking the fucker up to his knees, shoulders and head still on the ground, he spread his cheeks wide open, wrenching them apart, pushing his fingers deep into the fatty flesh, and fucked his swollen hole again. This time, he was able to last a lot longer, and could experiment with some different motions, one of which wound up with the delighted result of finding Jonesy’s prostate. Bumping against it, the fucker’s entire body jolted and he let out a startled moan of pleasure so, of course, he exploited that until the fucker came without even being touched. Another load of his cum joined the three other in there. Still hard, now he was getting a little worried it might not ever go down but that was something he’d worry about later. 

“No more.” Jonesy whimpered as he pulled out again, “Please, no more.”

Pushing the fucker over onto his side, he laid down behind him, pushed one leg up to his chest, and thrust in one more time. This time wasn’t as delightful. Jonesy was so exhausted, and worn out from the repeated fucking that he didn’t hardly make any kind of noise. Plus, his hole was so sloppily and stretched out that it he felt like he was fucking a sock with vaseline in it. Still thrusting, he thought for a moment, then decided that this wasn’t worth it. This hole was all used up so now, it was time to find another. Pulling out, he stood, kicked his pants off, not seeing any reason to keep them on - he was invisible, after all. 

On the floor, Jonesy curled into a ball, trembling violently and sobbing hard. Ari didn’t give him a second glance, already thoroughly bored with the fucker. It didn’t really matter to what happened to him. A student could find him, a teacher could or he could get himself out of here on his own, didn’t really care. What he cared about was finding a new, tight, virgin asshole to put his dick into. 

And he already had someone in mind. Well, actually, multiple someones.


End file.
